jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Tuxedo Ranma 2: Pre-Marital Bliss!
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=January 31st, 2001 | update=January 31st, 2001 | current_status= }} Tuxedo Ranma 2: Pre-Marital Bliss! is written by D.F. Roeder and was published online on January 31st, 2001.Post at FFML Description Plot is getting married to Ranma Saotome and plays with her wedding dress as she waits, bemoaning the fact that her husband to be has not only made her pregnant, but she is one of ''five women in the same situation. Her fellow senshi, the other soon-to-be-wives of Ranma, aren't terribly sympathetic to her situation as they all walked into a relationship with Ranma with eyes open. Usagi states it was supposed to be her and Ranma, not Ranma and wife and wife and wife and wife and wife and wife, to which Ami points out that is one wife too many. wants to know what the living arrangement will be after the weddings and suggests the Hikawa Shrine on the basis that it has plenty of room and Rei wouldn't want to be too far away from the sacred fire. Rei is then put out by the idea of all of them sharing the same bedroom, but Ami, and are all happy with the suggestion for various reasons. Rei agrees that being together would allow them to support each other and they could gang up on Ranma to make him their love slave, leading to Usagi declaring again that this situation is all Ranma's fault. Makoto points out that given how skittish Ranma is, they are the ones who each dragged him to bed and it was their magic that made them pregnant to ensure the continuation of their planetary lines. Ami adds that they'll all be closer by marrying each other. Luna and Ranma's mother the enter the room to check if they are all ready for the ceremony and Ami asks Luna to have Rei's grandfather, the priest, talked to about modifying the vows so that they marry each other as well as Ranma. At this point enters the room via a portal and is visibly pregnant, leading to the others complaining about the situation and proving Usagi's earlier counting mistake true. Ami welcomes Setsuna to the "Crystal Millennial Wives Club" and Nodoka is so happy her son is so manly. Nodoka then goes to get Ranma for the ceremony as Setsuna is in no mood to wait as her waters are due to break very soon. With the senshi alone in the room Setsuna apologises to Usagi by explaining that Ranma wasn't meant to be Endymion and that the Negaverse had interfered in the hopes of either no Endymion or at the most a very weak one. This timeline with Ranma had the best chance of success so Setsuna let it happen. Usagi forgives the senshi of Pluto and then she apologises to the group for her earlier complaining. They six women share a group hug as Ranma sticks his head in to say they are ready and ask about his mother. Setsuna tells Ranma that she'll be his sxith wife and that she is pregnant with his child, which causes Ranma to faint in the doorway. Notes *Sequel to Tuxedo Ranma, also by Roeder. FFML Posting History *Story 31/01/01 See Also Other External Links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20080514132324/http://www.rakhal.com:80/onnaranma/fics/tuxedo2.txt Tuxedo Ranma 2: Pre-Marital Bliss! at the Internet Archive record of There's no hot water? Imagine that...] - Retrieved 17-07-2018 References Category:One Chapter Story